Diaries, writings, and matchmaking endeavors!
by Aky-san
Summary: As our main couple struggles to express themselves though their words, we have a secret matchmaker lurking behind the shadows, ready to make her ship a reality! A story written though numerous diary entries, notes, documents and mishaps. A must-read for those thirsty for someone to make nalu happen! - NaLu AU.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Diary

**Notes: I FINALLY PUBLISHED SOMETHING! YAY! HOORAY FOR ME! I AM FINISHED PROCRASTINATING AND MY SCHOOL WORK IS FINALLY ALMOST COMPLETE! SO I HAVE THE TIME TO START THIS NEW STORY!**

 ***cough* I mean, please enjoy...**

* * *

The characters each write in their own type of text, and it's up to you to determine who's who. Have fun!

* * *

 ** _Chapter one: /Dear Diary/_**

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _September 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a pretty good day. I woke up really early, had time to do my daily exercises, and event went on a morning jog before going to school. My blonde hair was a hassle to brush and get ready, but I was able to get rid of the bed hair sticking out every then and there, and finally managed to make it look like it always did. We didn't have any homework since today was only the second day of school, so I went there with no worries, and even met some friends._

 _The teacher made us pick papers with numbers on them, and then we had to sit next to the person we got. I got to sit in the far back, next to the window. In front of me sat a pink-colored person who I didn't see the first day, and he looked like a pretty nice person. We will probably get along well. The class started, and nothing interesting happened from there, so I guess I'll end my first entry here._

 _Goodnight,_

 _Celestia._

* * *

2nd September 2015

Um, dear, whoever is reading this,

I am _so_ happy that I'm writing this on my computer, because this word thingy is erasing all of my mistakes and correcting all of my words as I write! How cool is that? I bet everyone wished they had this. So… what am I supposed to write… I'm only doing this because I heard some people in class mention about a girl who writes a diary and stuff. I don't know, it seemed fun and I've got a lot of free time on my hands.

So let's see, I got up really _really_ late, and barely had the time to come to school, since I overslept the first day. We arranged seats, and I laughed so hard when I saw that my seat was right in front of a girl who sat at the 'anime main character's seat, gazing out of the window like she was in some sort of trance. I barely managed not to laugh my ass off when I said hi to her, and sat right in front. She seems weird, but I'm not sure.

So, um, … the end?

The Mighty Dragon-killing Machine

* * *

3rd Septermber 2015

Dear Matcmaking Notebook,

This was an amazing day for my OTP*! I had so much fun watching my two favorite people interact in class that I almost shouted "NOW KISS" while the teacher was talking about some angles and stuff. But they were SO FREAKING ADORABLE! Now, I've matched a lot of people in my days, but these two take the cake! I don't even know their names yet, but they sit really close, and the guy with the weird dyed hair always turns around and talks to her when he gets the chance! Oh my goodness! This ship will be the end of me!

So, I decided to bring them together at lunch too! I'll befriend the girl first, then ask the guy to sit next to us! Then I'll accidently spill my drink on my uniform and say "Oh, noes! Wait here, I'll go wash this away!" and then use my witch wand to banish myself to the bathroom and watch them talk, and laugh, AND MAYBE EVEN SHARE A FRENCH FRY OH MY GOSH!

This is the end for now, BUT I'LL BE BACK!

MUAHAHAHAH!

Countess Matchmaker The Third

* * *

 _4_ _th_ _September 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel really weird, because some white-haired lady is staring at me all of a sudden. She's in my class, but sits in the front, so her head is turned this way almost all of the time, and she's giggling creepily while watching me. Did I do something wrong? What's going on? Does she have some grudge against me? Or maybe she's looking at the person in front of me?_

 _Oh yeah, speaking of that pink-haired guy, he seems a lot friendlier now, because he keeps turning around in his seat to talk to me and stuff, and he we even discussed his hair issues. So, apparently his hair is naturally pink! But he kept repeating that it's salmon. I know my colors, but I let him have his way this time, and agreed._

 _He seems like a really good guy. I hope we get to talk more in the future too!_

 _I love you,_

 _Celestia._

* * *

4 _th_ September 2015

Yo!

So, apparently the girl sitting behind me is super nice! She has this aura that makes people want to turn around and talk to her all the time, but when I said this to my friends, they said it was only me. Why? Don't they feel like sitting next to her and having the longest convo in the world? It can't be just me.

So, I wanna get to know her and stuff, so I guess I should ask her to come watch my next basketball match. It's on Saturday, so I hope she comes. I want to see why my friends think it's only me who finds her this interesting.

Anyways, she showed me a girl who sits in the front of the class, with long hair, and a weird ponytail of bangs, who just keeps silently smiling and staring at out, and it's really creeping me out. I hope she's not a ghost or something.

So, yeah, that's about it.

G-bye,

Mr. Awesome

* * *

5th September 2015

Dear Matchmaking Word Document,

THEY'RE ON TO ME! I see them pointing and staring at me when they see me looking at them! But I can't help it! I need to befriend that girl as soon as I can, and get her to fall in love with that guy! It's only a matter of days before I MAKE THEM KISS!

I've already devised my plan. Tomorrow is the basketball match, and I paid some of the basketball members for some info, and they told me that the guy is planning to ask her to come! YES! I AM ONE STEP CLOSER! But seriously though, I need to ask for their names, cause I can't keep shipping people I don't know… actually I can. Mu biggest problem is NOT BEING ABLE TO THINK OF A SHIP NAME!

Well, off I go, I need to pay more people to get their names!

Signed,

The Love Demon Goddess

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _September 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So, there's a basketball match this Saturday, aka, tomorrow, and the guy who sits in front of me asked if I wanted to come and see him play. I didn't even know he was in the team! But I said yes, because it seems fun, and he seems like a nice person, so I want to get to know him better._

 _In other news, the creepy stares aren't stopping, and I hope I find a solution soon! … Or at least, gather enough courage to ask the girl what's going on…_

 _Wish me luck!_

 _Celestia.  
_

* * *

 **OTP* - One True Pairing**

* * *

 **Notes: So, yeah, I finally uploaded a story... *sniff sniff* it took me while.**

 **Well, this is only the first chapter, and the others will be a lot longer.**

 **As you probably noticed,** regular - Natsu, _italic - Lucy,_ underlined - Mira. **So I hope you have fun reading this story.**

 **No I haven't forgotten about the pole on my profile, and I'll start the most voted story when I'm able to.**

 **So, this one will have 5-7 chapters in total, so I have the time to type up the other one.**

 **I hope you guys will like this short story, and please leave a review, cause you know how fast I work when I see a lot of reviews!**

 **I accept all kinds of criticism.**

 **~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Books, Basketball, Messages!

**Notes: Yay, a new chapter! So this time I managed to actually write a bit longer entries than the first one, and here comes the first twist in the story! I hope you guys will like it, so here you go! Kisses!**

* * *

Lucy - _Italic_ , Natsu - Normal, Mira - Underlined.

* * *

 ** _Chapter one: /Books, Basketball, Messages!/_**

* * *

6th September 2015

I have no idea what I'm doing. So I asked this girl who sits behind me, her name is Lucy by the way, cute name. Wait what was I saying again… oh yeah, I asked her to come today and she TOTALLY DID! I shouldn't be so excited but my team won, and I saw her cheer for me - I mean, our team.

Well, we went to grab a bite to eat after that, and she was totally cool. It's nice seeing her in a skirt, and her ponytail looked refreshing. I found out she likes books and stuff, mostly the romantic ones. But who needs romance anyway, right?

As long as you have friends, you have the world.

And as my fellow mainstream manga main characters say,

NAKAMA POWAAAAAH*!

So uh,

I have nothing else to say.

..

bye.

* * *

6th September 2015

Dear Matchmaking Mini Notepad I Keep In My Purse In Case I See A Couple I Like,

NATSU AND LUCY!

It was a great achievement, to finally get to know their names. And now, to give this glorious ship a name: Natsu&Lucy! No… too obvious… Maybe something like, "Natcy?" No, sounds like a girl's name. How about, "Lutsu?" Ugh, sounds like something a kid who's just learning how to speak would say… I guess "XxLucyXNatsuxX" too emo… "LuNa?" wait, wasn't there another pair I shipped with that name? OH! I KNOW! NatsuAndLucyAreTheBestPairAndShouldHaveBabies!

Or, NALATBPASHB for short.

And now I am off, to see if my love children have maybe made any progress without me.

Farewell, for I shall come back!

Signed,

Cupid.

* * *

 _6th September 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It was a pretty nice day today, I went to the match Natsu invited me to, and I realized that I actually really like basketball, so I might go to all of his other matches._

 _There were a lot of pretty good players, but Natsu seemed to outshine them all! Maybe that's because I only know him out of everyone there… But anyways, we went to eat after that, and I had a lot of fun. Natsu paid for my meal, which was really nice of him, so in exchange, I promised to bring him a book I like in school on Monday. When I said I liked romance, he made this weird face, but I guess he will like whatever I bring him. I hope…_

 _Anyways, it's 3AM and I can't seem to fall asleep… I wonder why._

 _Tomorrow is Sunday, so it will be a bit of a drag to wait until Monday just to see his face._

 _Because uh,_

 _um,_

 _I want to see what he would look like when I give him the book! Yep!_

 _Well, goodnight,_

 _Lucy_

 _PS. I think I should start signing my own name at the bottom from now on, since no one seems to be interested in peeking in it, and I don't need any name security._

* * *

7th September 2015

Dear Matchmaking Cover Of The Book I Was Supposed To Be Reading But Got Bored,

I, Countess Mirajane Matchmaker the third, have awakened!

Oh who am I kidding! I'm dying to know what happened after Natsu and Lucy disappeared while I was looking for the pen I dropped! Darn, kids!

I sound like a old man.

Aaaaaaaaaaanyways, I have decided to be the godmother of their children, which I hope they will give birth to soon. So, I need to warn Natsu not to use any protection! Oops, that was a bit inappropriate… unread that.

So, now I have taken the liberty of bribing their friends to get their phone numbers, so I can send text messages pretending to be the other!

Yay!

I bet everyone wished they had a friend like me!

Which reminds me, I need to befriend that Lucy chick if I'm gonna make her confess to Natsu!

Well, bye bye,

Signed,

THE MOTHER OF LOVE.

* * *

7th September 2015

Oi!

Since when are Sundays so boooooooooring? I remember crying tears of joy when the weekend came last year! And now, even though I know almost nobody from the class, I still wanna go there. I don't know why. Maybe I've been chosen to suddenly become a super smart-ass who knows everything and wants to go to school?

That has to be it.

So, speaking of boredom, I wonder how Lucy's doing. She must be out with her friends or boyfriend or something. Wait a minute… boyfriend? Does Lucy have one? Was it wrong that I asked her to come to the match if she already had one? Did they kiss? Did they hug? Did they… oh my goodness.

Should I ask? Would it be stupid?

Nah, I guess I shouldn't stick my nose in other people's business. I should just butt out. The important thing is that she's my friend, and no guy can change that.

Yayayayay!

I'm going to bed now, since it's kind of late.

B-bye!

Signed,

I think we all know who this is.

* * *

 _8th September 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have school in half an hour and I'm freaking out! I have no idea what to do! I just got this weird text from an unknown number and it's driving me insane! I don't know who the sender is, and the text just says [I can't wait to see you *kiss*]_

 _Is this some new way of making a move on someone; cause I don't like it!_

 _It's weird, creepy, and just plain mortyfying that I can't find out the person's identity and yet he knows mine! Should I reply? Maybe it's someone I know..? Maybe it's Natsu?_

 _Wait what? No, it can't be. Why did I even think of him? I didn't even give him my number!_

 _This has to be a prank or something!_

 _Well, I don't think I'm going to reply, so I'll just ignore it for now. I'll ask my friends if they know what's going on, and if they don't, I'll just block the number._

 _Well, I have to go get ready,_

 _Signing off,_

 _Lucy._

* * *

8th September 2015

Dear nobody,

I am feeling a bit angry.

First of all, this weird-ass white-haired chick can't stop staring at me like I'm some fucking movie star. It makes me want to go up to her, and just ask her what her problem is!? She looks like a nice girl and all, but she's too weird and creepy.

Second of all, Lucy was a bit off today. She gave me some random book I just dunked in my bag since I didn't really plan to read it, but something tells me I will at least skim through the pages when I get back home. Other than that, she was acting a bit different, and was a bit of an air-head. I had to repeat some things twice since she didn't hear them the first time, because she was a bit out of it.

I didn't make much of it first, but then, she kept checking her phone and it seemed weird. She didn't look like an antisocial person who keeps staring at the screen.

So, I know it's totally wrong and all, but I peeked at it when the teacher called her out to the board to solve some math problem. I noticed that she had a number code on her lock screen, so I entered 0000.

Bingo.

I was in.

The first thing that popped out were her messages, and the latest one was from a number she didn't have registered. It said, [I can't wait to see you *kiss*]

I inwardly freaked out.

Who the fuck is this!? And how does he have her number? And why didn't she reply? And why doesn't she have his number?

I looked back towards that creepy white-haired girl, and almost peed my pants when I noticed she was deeply staring at me, which scared the living hell of out me. Her eyes were fixed on me, and she didn't even blink when she noticed me look at her.

I forced myself to calm down when Lucy came back, and I looked towards the girl again, who was now smiling creepily.

Well, now that I know all of this…

I have a theory…

* * *

 **Nakama Power* - (jp. Comrade/Friendship Power) A term a lot of anime fans use to describe the constant use of friendship as a boost of power. Ex. Natsu fights a super villain, almost loses, then remembers that he's doing all of this for his friends, gets sudden surge of power, kills said bad guy.**

* * *

 **Notes: Welp, here it is, chapter number two!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, and it wasn't boring and/or uninteresting.**

 **So, if you want to support me, and see updates faster; review! Thanks a lot!**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


End file.
